Art's sick day
by Alyzah
Summary: Just how Art's sick and how Nice takes care of him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction… and well I'm really new at this so ****よろしく ****(yoroshiku). I was inspired by the fan fiction written by ****kolachess ****called ****Sleepless.****If you haven't read it please go read it. It's really good and nice! So well… here goes nothing. **

Art sat in the office, his arms crossed on the table, laying his head on his arms. There was a pulsing headache growing in his head as he futilely rubbed his temples with one hand. For a minute he sat there, listening to the quiet ticking of the clock. Was it just him, or was it really cold in here?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi Art! Are you in there?"

Nice… Gosh why was he always so loud…

"Art I swear if you don't open the door now, I'll force it open." Nice hollered from the outside.

Reluctantly, Art got up from his desk and shuffled towards the door. He swayed dizzily, leaning against the wall for support. His head pounded harshly, as if a truck was hitting him over and over. Slowly, he dragged himself towards the door.

"Hey Art!" Nice shouted cheerfully the minute Art opened the door. Art groaned on the inside. Nice's voice was so loud. Or at least Art thought it was loud. It certainly wasn't helping in soothing his headache.

"Nice…why are you here at," Art glanced at the clock. "1 in the morning?"

Nice frowned. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? I figured since you weren't at home, you've must have stayed in the office. Again." As Nice took a step closer, he realized something. "Art, are you feeling okay?" He reached out, trying to feel Art's forehead but Art waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Art muttered. It wasn't a complete lie. He was feeling tired. Not to mention sore all over. Art turned, making his way into the office again, with Nice following closely behind, looking at Art questioningly.

Each step Art took made him dizzier. The world seemed to spin beneath his feet as he swayed dangerously, his vision blurring with every step.

"Art! Hey!"

Unknowingly, Art had fallen backwards, banging into Nice, who prevented him from falling. Art leaned against Nice, blinking several times to clear his vision.

"Sorry…" Art mumbled, no longer having any strength. He tired supporting himself against the wall instead, only to have Nice pull him lightly into an embrace. Art sighed. He didn't know how long he had longed for this sort of warmth. It felt nice and soothing.

"You're having a fever." Nice lowered his voice and said. "You should go home and rest."

Art shook his head. His headache only seemed to grow with this action as he squinted his eyes shut, hoping to stop the growing pain in his head. "There's still many cased to solve. Many Minimum holders are dying. If I don't find the mastermind soon…" Art stopped mid-way, not having enough energy to continue.

"There's no point working when you're sick." Nice whispered to Art, his voice laced with worry.

Art knew what Nice said made sense. "Sorry…" was all he could manage.

"There's no need to apologize." Nice smiled softly. Slinging one of Art's hand over his shoulder, Nice closed Art's laptop before supporting him out of his office.

**Was it okay? Please review… I'm sorry if it's bad I'm not good at this. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ello everyone ;) Thank you so much for favouriting, following, commenting and reading my story :) I'm really really super happy haha... It really made my day (and all my days this term haven't been great. All sorts of problems and stuff haha.) Anyway, Haruka Ai, you're right, there is going to be more chapters. Maybe 1 or 2 more? If I can think of things to write. And Alske, yup sure! As long as you state that I wrote it haha... Thank you! (I'm sorry I couldn't reply you. I couldn't find the reply button...) And really really thank you so much everyone :) Love you guys ^^_**

**_ Let's get on to the next chapter :)_**

"Hey, you're awake." Nice smiled. Art smiled slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."Art croaked.

Nice grabbed a glass of water from the night table before helping Art into a sitting position.

"See, this is what happens when you don't take care of yourself." Art just groaned in response before burying himself under the comforter again.

"Sleep then. I'll wake you up for dinner later."

Art felt the bed shift and the door click shut before closing his eyes and falling into a restless slumber.

The next time Art woke up was to the smell of something nice wafting in the air. The sun was already setting and a pale stream of orange light flooded into the room .

"Art, food's ready." Nice gently shook Art awake. Art rubbed his blurry eyes and Nice propped him up on some pillows before placing a bowl of hot chicken soup in front of him.

"Chicken soup." Nice grinned, and Art tried to return the smile. "Let me feed you."

"I'm not invalid you know…" Art tiredly rolled his eyes at Nice. Nonetheless, he didn't try to stop Nice from scooping the creamy soup into his mouth. The warm soup felt good.

"Is it nice? I made it myself you know!"

"What?" This surprised Art. For one, Art didn't remember Nice being able to cook. And two, there wasn't any food in the fridge (considering Art's been stuck in his office for the past week) and Nice barely had enough money to buy food for himself...

"Just kidding. Ratio and Birthday brought over the soup. After I miserably failed at cooking it myself…" Nice explained, as if reading Art's mind, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on, finish your soup."

Art nodded lightly, before letting Nice feed him the rest of his soup. As Nice sat the empty bowl back down on the night table, he couldn't help but stare at Art's face softly. His face was pale, due to the sickness probably, but his light purple hair matched his complexion perfectly, and his smooth features…

"Nice?"

"Huh?" Nice looked up, only to meet Art's violet eyes staring quizzically at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Art asked innocently.

Nice shook his head. "It's nothing. You've got some soup on your cheek." Nice laughed before grabbing the tissue on the table and gently wiping off the soup, not noticing the faint blush creeping up on Art's face. Art barely felt it when Nice placed his hand over his forehead to check his fever.

"Your fever's hasn't really gone down yet. Sleep first. It's getting late anyway." Nice said before grabbing the empty bowl and prepared to head downstairs.

"Nice—I " Art stuttered.

Nice turned around, causing Art to be at a loss for words. For a minute neither of them said anything, just staring.

"Hm?" Nice broke the silence.

"Would you…please stay?" Art muttered softly under his breath, his face flushed with embarrassment. Art looked down, not daring to meet Nice's gaze.

Nice merely smiled, before setting down the bowl. Art felt the bed shift and looked up, only to be pushed back down onto the soft mattress, one of Nice's hand looped around Art's thin frame, holding him close.

"Sleep, I'll be here." Nice muttered, his eyes closed.

With that, Art smiled lightly before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep again.

_**It's quite short (because I'm rushing to finish a 7 month project in 3 days cos I'm at war with one of my group mates and we got nothing done. And I was literally dying already but couldn't leave the computer so I wrote this instead haha...) and I might edit it when I have the time. I wasted 45min trying to find the publish new chapter button haha... But yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how I can improve :) Thank you!**_


End file.
